1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sexual stimulation devices, specifically to a female stimulator.
2. Prior Art
A variety of devices have been developed for stimulating the female genitalia during masturbation or foreplay. The most common is the vibrator, which works by applying pressure, friction, and vibration to the inside or outside of the genitalia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,338 to Igwebike (1977) shows a tubular device for insertion into a vagina, and cleaning its interior by suction produced with an internal motor. Being a cleaning device, it does not produce any pleasurable sensations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,002 to Tucker (1997) shows a penis-worn ring with a suction cup for applying suction and vibration to a partner's vaginal area. The suction cup is about 7 cm (2.75 inches) wide, and works by alternately pressing onto and momentarily lifting the general vaginal area in concert with the stroking motion of coitus. The suction cup must be applied carefully and evenly to achieve an air-tight seal. However, the large cup covers a large and uneven genital area, and coupled with the rough motion of coitus, it is unlikely to produce any suction in practice, or if any suction is applied, it covers such a wide area as to be ineffective erotically.
Other vacuum devices similar to Tucker's have been proposed and sold, but these have the same deficiency as Tucker's.
Some vacuum devices have been available for stimulating the male genitalia, but they are not sized or shaped for use on the female genitalia. A vacuum device sold under the trademark "JOY TOY" by U.S.A. Plastics is arranged to apply suction to the female labia with a vacuum bulb. However, its cushion or seal is designed to fit over the clitoris to exclude the vacuum therefrom, so that the clitoris is not stimulated.